Porque eres tú
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: ¿Por qué razón la había invitado a ella, precisamente a ella? VK/HG, para odisea Strauss


**Porque eres tú**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:** Escrito para Odisea Strauss en el ai de la comunidad aisinfronteras

**Para:** La comunidad Crack and roll y el el DTM

**Palabras:** 3,823

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Hermione Granger era completamente consciente de la jugarreta que le había hecho la vida mientras estaba sentada frente al espejo, con el peine en una mano y la poción para el cabello en el tocador. Tras ella, sus compañeras de habitación cuchicheaban sin despegar un ojo de su nuca ni descuidar su arreglo.

Ella sabía exactamente por qué: no creía que realmente fuera a ir al baile en compañía de una pareja. Racionalmente sabía que aquello no tenía que importarle, que no importaba lo que la gente pensara. Eso era racionalmente, por supuesto, porque ella no podía evitar apretar la mandíbula con un poco más de fuerza cada vez que Lavender la miraba sobre su hombro. Era casi como si no creyeran que ella tuviera una pareja para el baile. Y sabía que no tenía que importarle, que no debiera importarle, pero le importaba; le importaba porque había sido Ron quien, con sus constantes preguntas a cualquier hora del día, había hecho surgir el escepticismo en otros Gryffindors.

Al menos Neville y Ginny se fiaban de ella, Ginny compartiendo su incredulidad y sorpresa ante la idea de ir con uno de los hombres más famosos de la comunidad mágica. Sabía que, luego de cuatro años siendo amiga de Harry, aquello no tenía que importar, pero por alguna razón le importaba. Neville no dudando de su palabra y sin creer que ella se había inventado que iría con alguien. Honestamente no sabía que era lo que pensaba Ron ni por qué le importaba tanto lo que él pensara.

Sabía que lo que la molestaba no tenía nada que ver con el aspecto racional, era algo que tenía que ver con su orgullo, sus ganas no sólo de ser vista como una chica.

Porque era una chica, aunque Ron y Harry hubieran tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta. Era una chica y, como tal, había vanidad en ella, las ganas de demostrar que era linda, que era mucho más que una especie de enciclopedia ambulante, aunque para ella esas cosas fueran superfluas, porque importaba la persona y no el exterior. Pero, sobre todo, quería demostrar que Viktor no se había equivocado al invitarla, que estaría a la altura del buscador. Y no, no era que se sintiera menos frente al Búlgaro, pero ella sabía que él brillaba y ella quería brillar con él, no como un adorno en su brazo, como Parvati parecía considerarse a sí misma, una chica bellísima cuya felicidad en esos momentos era ir del brazo de uno de los campeones del torneo. A Hermione le parecía que le daba lo mismo si ese campeón era Harry o no. A diferencia de ella por supuesto y estaba segura que Viktor no quería un adorno en su brazo.

Se sonrojó violentamente al recordar al buscador, recordando la mirada profunda que le había dedicado cuando le había pedido que fuera su pareja de baile, la manera en que su corazón se había agitado cuando él pronunciaba su nombre… aún mal por cierto, pero era la entonación, la manera en que su nombre era articulado. Viktor la miraba como nadie la había mirado antes. Y no era sólo eso, era que con las escasas conversaciones que habían tenido en la biblioteca a media voz para que sus admiradoras no lo encontraran, él se interesaba en lo que ella hacía. No sólo se sentaba ahí a acompañarla, se interesaba y le pedía que le hablara sobre eso y él aportaba algo a sus investigaciones, le hablaba de los encantamientos que ella aún no conocía por ser una estudiante del 4 año. Mientras que él era un estudiante del último año.

Por supuesto, la comunicación no era del todo fácil, porque él aún no hablaba de manera fluida el inglés, y ella definitivamente no sabía ni decir hola en búlgaro, pero lo intentaban y ella le corregía la pronunciación y él no se molestaba, ni la miraba como solían hacerlo sus compañeros cuando los corregía; con la mirada, no cargada de agradecimiento sino con algo parecido a la rabia. Y a veces algunos ponían los ojos en blanco y no hacían caso de su recomendación, como si ella intentara algo diferente. Viktor simplemente la miraba, le agradecía y le dedicaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa que hacía que su corazón latiera rápido y que las mejillas se calentaran. Estaba segura de que se sonrojaba y no tenía ni la menor idea del por qué.

Y entonces Viktor sólo sonreía más ampliamente, sus ojos cambiaban de una manera que Hermione no había visto en ningún chico antes, y ella era realmente observadora. Pero Viktor era simplemente diferente a los chicos que ella trataba, y no estaba segura del todo del por qué. Como tampoco estaba del todo segura del por qué ella pensaba hacer todo eso que iba casi en contra de su propia filosofía. Regresó al aquí y ahora cuando escucho la risa de Parvati y la mirada sobre ella.

_Pobrecita ahora no sabe como continuar la farsa_

Apretó los labios al escuchar aquellas palabras, que no habían sido susurradas sino que habían sido lanzadas con toda la intención de que ella las escuchara, con toda intención de mortificarla. No creía que las chicas lo hicieran por maldad realmente, simplemente así eran ellas: juzgaban a la gente por el aspecto físico antes de conocer a la persona. Aunque a ella realmente no le importaba no ser amiga de ellas, tenía a Ginny y, si bien a veces Ginny podía ser un poco superficial, era una buena chica y la aceptaba tal y como era.

Le había pedido consejo a Ginny, ya que ésta sabía un poco más de lo que ella sabía de esos menesteres, pero realmente no había esperado que aquello fuera tan complicado, era una lástima que la energía eléctrica no sirviera en Hogwarts porque si no le habría pedido a su madre que le enviara la plancha para el cabello, estaba casi segura que sería más agradable que aquella poción que debía aplicar por todo el cabello. Lanzó un suspiro y continuó con el trabajo, era su primer baile de Navidad en Hogwarts y por una vez se permitiría ser una cenicienta.

**X – X – X**

Víktor Krum no era una persona especialmente habladora, ni mucho menos una persona que fuera conocida por su habilidad para hacer amigos y ser encantador. Esas cualidades no las tenía en las venas, lo suyo era deportivo y una vez que brillabas en el ámbito deportivo no tenías que esforzarte por conseguir amigos porque había una docena de personas que decían que lo eran. Como tampoco debías preocuparte por parecer hosco y un poco hostil porque había gente que se encargaba de disculparte. Todo te era permitido, no había limites, mientras siguieras siendo bueno en lo que hacías.

Y Víktor era bueno, era bueno porque amaba lo que hacía, le encantaba volar y sentir el viento en el rostro, le encantaba sentir que la escoba era parte de sí mismo, que eran un todo, que era casi como una extremidad más. Jamás se sentía tan vivo y feliz como cuando estaba sobre una escoba, cuando estaba en un partido.

Él sabía que había nacido para volar, como otros nacían para criar Dragones y otros más para modificar leyes y buscar el bienestar de la comunidad mágica. Víktor no se considera a sí mismo brillante, pero era rápido de pensamiento y tenía unos reflejos realmente envidiables. Cuando les habían informado que irían a Hogwarts se había sentido emocionado, conocer otra gente y otra clase de cultura era siempre excitante. Tenía problemas con el lenguaje por supuesto, ya de por sí era poco para hablar en búlgaro, lo era aún menos en inglés. Pero no se dejó desanimar por ese hecho.

Sin embargo cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, las cosas no fueron como se había imaginado, no lo miraban como uno más de su colegio, como un estudiante más, lo miraban como el buscador más joven de la historia de los mundiales, lo miraban como aficionados y como aficionados parecía que todos querían algo de él: un autógrafo, una foto, un apretón de manos una recomendación, un juego de práctica. En Durmstrang todo era diferente, no era tratado como una especie de novedad aunque eso era fácil de comprender teniendo en cuenta que los chicos de su generación lo habían visto desde los once años, para ellos seguía siendo el mismo Víktor que había llegado en primer grado. A veces eran los más jóvenes quienes lo miraban con interés y con algo parecido al fanatismo, pero sus compañeros lo seguían tratando como lo que era, un chico que jugaba quidditch.

Pero en ese castillo las cosas eran un poco más raras, algunos alumnos de plata y verde, casa donde se sentaban para desayunar, comer o cenar, lo trataban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y algunos le hablan mal de este o de aquel compañero, y le recomendaban encarecidamente que no se acercara a los alumnos de escarlata y oro.

Por su parte las chicas de aquel castillo se ponían bufandas con los colores de la bandera de Bulgaria y se lanzaban en su persecución como si en ello se les fuera la vida; él pasaba gran parte de su día huyendo de ellas, y que no conociera el castillo ni sus atajos no lo ayudaban de mucho, sobre todo cuando su club de fans era tan persistente. Y la cosa no mejoró con los días, al contrario, en cuanto la selección de los campeones se llevó a cabo y su nombre salió del cáliz de fuego, las cosas empeoraron.

Fue ahí cuando la vio a ella. Cualquier otra persona puede pensar que aquello fue atracción a primera vista, pero aquello no fue así realmente. Recordaba haber estado huyendo por uno de los pasillos, se había perdido por décima vez, y escuchaba el cuchicheo de las chicas en su espalda. Sabía que tenía que ponerle un alto a eso pero no quería perder el control y mostrarse grosero con las chicas, ante todo era una caballero. Fue al dar una vuelta en uno de los pasillos que la vio, los ojos fijos en un pergamino, y pasó a su lado sin mirarlo.

No existen palabras para describir lo que sintió en ese momento. Alguien que no lo conociera llamaría aquello desencanto, pero no fue eso lo que sintió, fue algo diferente y nuevo. Giró la cabeza hacia donde la chica se había perdido y después simplemente se dedicó a buscarla.

¿Por qué buscar a una desconocida en un castillo igual de desconocido? No lo sabía realmente, pero lo hizo hasta que dio con ella, a la hora de la cena, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Casi se golpea la frente con la madera de la mesa al darse cuenta que ya la había visto, era la amiga de Potter, él había visto al chico desde el primer momento que había tomado asiento en aquel lugar. No solo eso, si no que la había visto a ella, pero al parecer no lo suficiente. Potter era también un campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos – cuatro en ese caso- y por lo que Viktor sabía el Niño que vivió, era por mucho, mucho mas famoso e interesante de lo que él, Viktor Krum podía ser.

Conseguir información de la chica fue mucho más fácil de lo que había imaginado siquiera, y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de sus ganas de saber de la chica, tal vez porque era amiga de Potter o simplemente porque parecía que a los Slys les encantaba hablar de Potter y sus amigos, Granger y Weasley.

Viktor no era conocido precisamente por ser fluido al hablar, así que no sabía cómo acercarse a aquella chica, y aún tenía que estar pensando en la primera prueba y huir de su club de fans, además de que se suponía que toda su atención debía de estar en el torneo. Después de todo era por eso que estaba ahí en primer lugar.

Viktor había leído alguna vez cuando era más pequeño que el universo era un compendio de pequeños sucesos, de curiosas casualidades y circunstancias que terminaban formando lo que los videntes llamaban destino. Así pues, todo parecía indicar que el universo conspiraba para que esos sucesos, y aquellas casualidades lo llevaran una tarde a la biblioteca del castillo y, más concretamente, a Hermione Granger.

Y como él era Viktor Krum, él más joven buscador de la historia de los mundiales de quidditch, además del campeón de su escuela, el universo no había querido que él articulara como los simples mortales un "iHola/i", no, él había tenido que observar a la chica y tener tal sobresalto que el libro que tenía en las manos se había escurrido de ellas y había terminado cayendo, haciendo un sonido que sonó ensordecedor a sus oídos.

Y ella había levantado la vista hacia el ruido con una mirada de reprobación total que por los instantes que duró la mirada de la muchacha en él, Viktor deseó desaparecer.

**X - X – X**

Hermione le sonrió a su imagen en el espejo una vez que terminó de recogerse el cabello como lo había planeado, contenta con el resultado y las horas invertidas. Aún le faltaba, por supuesto, el maquillaje pero no pensaba ir muy maquillada; sólo un poco de rubor, sombras y brillo labial.

Estaba segura que aquello no podía llevarle ya mucho tiempo. Estaba comenzando a ponerse las sombras en los ojos cuando recordó la primera vez que había notado a Krum, que lo había notado de verdad como un hombre de carne y hueso y no sólo como un nombre que salía de labios de Ron articulado como si fuera una especie de héroe.

Había sido una tarde peculiarmente atareada, con Harry de mal humor luego del artículo que el profeta publicara y que a Harry no le había sentado precisamente bien. Ella tenía una investigación para Snape que, si bien aún faltaba más de una semana para entregar – como había apuntado Ron-, ella prefería preparar a conciencia la investigación, pues Snape era meticuloso y jamás pasaba la oportunidad de señalar su trabajo de defectuoso si a su criterio no contenía todo lo que se podía de la poción a investigar.

Así que hay estaba, con tres volúmenes distintos de pociones tomando notas sobre un pergamino que ocupaba de borrador, cuando escuchó el sonido. Le pareció extraño porque era viernes por la tarde y no era que muchos alumnos fueran los viernes a la biblioteca, así que levantó la mirada, bastante molesta con la persona que se había atrevido a romper la quietud del lugar.

Se encontró con unos ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente, con algo parecido al sobresalto y algo más en ellos, pero en ese momento ella no logró descifrarlo, simplemente lo miró de mala manera. Podía ser muy famoso, muy buscador de Bulgaria, muy campeón de Durmstrang, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera rompiendo la quietud de su amada biblioteca.

Luego de ese primer incidente, Hermione fue consciente de Viktor Krum, el alumno de Durmstrang, y el rival de Harry en aquel dichoso torneo, y quien aparentemente también amaba la biblioteca como ella, ya que solía ir todas las tardes. Ella se daba cuenta del momento en que entraba, cuando llegaban hasta ella los cuchicheos de las chicas que intentaban acercarse a él y preguntarle algo. Realmente detestaba eso, no le molestaba que el chico estuviera ahí, porque era bastante calmado y se sentaba en un rincón y no hacía ruido. Le molestaban las chicas que llegaban y se llevaban la calma de su amada biblioteca.

Por eso ella terminaba saliendo, completamente molesta. Generalmente se quejaba con Harry por ese hecho, porque estaba segura de que "_sólo estaban tras él porque era famoso_" y no porque quisieran conocerlo realmente.

Por eso luego de un par de semanas en la biblioteca observando la mirada derrotada que había en los ojos oscuros del buscador cuando su club de fans hacía acto de presencia, fue que decidió ayudarlo. Le hizo una seña con la mano y señaló el lugar junto a ella, lugar que por cierto quedaba oculto tras una pila de libros que estaba ocupando. Él tardó un momento en comprenderla, pero no dudó en sentarse junto a ella, poniendo las rodillas en el asiento y pegando la frente a la madera de la mesa de tal manera que parecía que ella estaba, como siempre, sola.

Las chicas realmente no se molestaron en llegar a su lugar, le mandaron una mirada retadora porque ella no perdía oportunidad de correrlas cada que podía y ellas por supuesto no perdían oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la aborrecían.

En cuanto las chicas salieron de la biblioteca, Hermione tocó el hombro de Viktor sin poder evitar la carcajada que salió de sus labios al darse cuenta de la pose en que estaba el chico. Entonces él clavó su mirada en ella, sus ojos negros mirándola fijamente y él también había sonreído. Hermione recordaría esa sonrisa, estaba segura; porque era la clase de sonrisa blanca que sus padres amarían; estaba segura que su padre sería feliz si pudiera trabajar en una dentadura tan blanca como la del jugador.

Hermione le sonrió a su reflejo una vez que había terminado. Estaba a punto de preguntar a sus compañeras de habitación pero estas le habían mandado sendas miradas y había desistido de hacerlo. Al final, mirando su reloj de pulsera, había decidido que ya era tiempo de encontrarse con Viktor.

Había salido de su sala común, sin toparse con Harry ni Ron, y supuso que era mejor así. Cuando llegó al pasillo principal donde había quedado de verse con Viktor, él ya se encontraba ahí, vestido elegantemente rodeado de compañeros de su escuela. Hermione vaciló un momento en acercarse; Viktor se veía tan imponente en aquel momento.

Justo en ese momento el chico había desviado la vista de uno de sus compañeros y la había mirado con tal intensidad que la había hecho sentir que flotaba. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, porque jamás nadie la había mirado como si fuera la cosa más bonita que hubiera visto, porque jamás nadie la había mirado como si su simple presencia lo hiciera feliz, jamás nadie la había hecho sentir especial como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento Viktor, al acercarse a ella, sonreírle y besarle la mano con delicadeza.

Viktor la seguía mirando intensamente, tan intensamente como aquella vez que le había pedido que fuera con él al baile.

**X – X – X**

Sabía que Hermione era bonita, lo supo desde que sus ojos hicieron contacto con su figura, con la fina nariz y el cabello alborotado, pero sólo ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto, y de lo mucho que aún le faltaba por ser, porque apenas tenía 14 años. Cuando cumpliera los 18 Viktor sabía que sería una belleza completa y no pudo evitar desear estar ahí para verla.

Porque Hermione era una chica diferente a todas las que había conocido; ella no le preguntaba si conocía a tal o cual jugador, sino por su materia favorita y porque, le preguntaba sobre su escuela y su país. Y Viktor se sentía lleno de un frenesí implacable, de unas ganas locas de contarle todo de sí mismo, porque tenía tan poco tiempo para dejar huella en ella, para tocarla de la misma manera en que ella lo había tocado a él.

Aquella felicidad que había sentido la primera vez al atrapar una snitch al vuelo en un partido, fue la misma que experimentó al entrar al gran comedor con ella de su brazo. Se sintió fuerte y se sintió vencedor, un verdadero campeón, porque había logrado que la mejor chica de Hogwarts fuera de su brazo, que la dejara tocar su cintura y guiarla en el baile, que sonriera con él y por él, mientras daban vueltas en el centro de la pista sin que importaran mucho las miradas. Estaba decidido a volver la velada inolvidable, para ambos, porque necesitaba saber que pasara lo que pasara, Hermione lo llevaría en la memoria siempre.

**X – X – X**

Hermione estaba feliz, había decidido que disfrutaría aquella velada y lo estaba logrando. La cena había sido maravillosa, y Víktor le había contado tanto de su escuela que ella aún no terminaba de asimilar toda la información.

Y luego el baile. Se había sentido levemente temerosa, pero Víktor le había dado seguridad y había terminado bailando como nunca en su vida. Sólo faltaba que Ron y Harry estuvieran ahí con ella, bailando al ritmo de aquella música para que la velada fuera perfecta.

Le pidió a Víktor un descanso, y él se ofreció amablemente a ir por algo de beber, mientras ella localizaba a sus amigos e iba con ellos. Era curiosa la manera que tenía Ron de volver un momento feliz en uno amargo.

_Traidora_

Había bastado una simple palabra para hacerla sentir mal, porque no entendía como Ron podía pensar todo eso. Al menos sabía que Harry no lo pensaba así, pero eso no hacía que las palabras de Ron no dolieran. Ella los quería a ambos, se preocupaba por ellos, intentaba ser una persona confiable y no fallarles, ¿no podían ellos ser un poco solidarios? ¿No podían alegrarse de que ella fuera tan feliz? ¿Era tan difícil creer que alguien como Krum se había acercado a ella por ser ella?

Realmente no lo entendía, y lo que más le preocupaba era que la duda había sido plantada en ella. No quería creerlo, no podía creerlo, pero la duda estaba ahí, junto con todas las cosas que Ron había dicho de ella.

-Pensé que me esperrarrías junto con tus amigos- dijo Víktor llegando junto a ella.

Hermione lo observó fijamente, los pómulos, los ojos, la sonrisa. Y recordó todo lo que Ron le dijo sobre Víktor

-¿Por qué me invitaste a mí, Víktor?- preguntó.

Víktor la miró de nuevo fijamente, sonriendo con algo parecido a la tristeza, la tomó del brazo y la hizo salir del gran comedor hasta los jardines, donde la miró de nuevo profundamente, más profundamente que nunca, haciéndola sonrojar y haciendo que algo revoloteara en su estomago.

-Porrque erres tú, Herrmione- murmuró antes de inclinarse sobre ella lentamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, sin poderse creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, segura de que su corazón se había saltado un latido, mientras Viktor seguía acercándose lenta... muy lentamente hasta posar sus labios en los de ella. Labios cálidos y gruesos moviéndose sobre los suyos, el corazón martillando dentro de su pecho con fuerza, los ojos cerrados y las palabras de Víktor resonando en sus oídos.

Ella había fantaseado tantas veces con su primer beso y jamás lo había imaginado así, con el viento frio golpeando sus brazos, con el aliento cálido de Víktor contra su boca, porque era ella, Hermione Jane Granger, quien estaba con Viktor. No con el buscador, ni con el campeón, si no con Viktor. Simplemente por ser ella.

**Notas de la autora**: Me ha costado bastante escribirlo, pero estoy bastante contenta con el resultado, siempre me ha gustado la pareja y es la primera vez que lo escribo.


End file.
